


Are you even listening?

by Baal



Series: I basically ship everyone with Ohm, tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Brian fucked up and now he is sad, M/M, Moo feels sorry for him, Past Relationship(s), Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited, this is so shitty im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baal/pseuds/Baal
Summary: Brian lost everything he could ever wanted and now has to watch how someone else takes it away. Brock just wants to finish the damn school project.





	Are you even listening?

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyyy, this is one of my prompt on my tumblr. It's not beta-d (?) and I would gladly accept any suggestions and constructive criticism!! 
> 
> Sorry if the phrasing it's a little bit weird, English isn't my first language n nu
> 
> If you want to send me prompts, my tumblr is ouroboros-hm

The world came back to it’s normal pace as Moo snapped his fingers in front of the irishman. He had been explaining to him -for what it seemed the fifth time- what they were supposed to be working for their chemistry class, but Brian seemed a lot more focused in anything else but what Brock could be talking about.

“Are you even listening? Seriously Brian, we gotta finish this project in less than two weeks” Moo groaned

“Fuck off. You take forever to go to the damn point” Brian hissed, looking again away from his friend to the other side of the room.

Moo rolled his eyes, looking through the window that Terroriser was lookig, and immediately knew why the irish was so absent minded. Brock sighed, he already knew that they will not be doing anything today. He felt terrible for his friend, it has been a whole six months since Ohm called things up with Brian, and that still hurted the blue eyed teen.

“You have to get over him, Brian”

“Over who? I don’t know what you are taking about” Brian snapped, almost snarling “He replaced me so fast”

“You were expecting him to never date anyone else after your relationship? The dude is quite popular, the only reason you didn’t get to get back with is because you acted like a big asshole”

“I know! Do you think i don’t know that already?!” Brian felt like he could break anything with his bare hands right now.

Anything. Anyone.

“I know that i lost the only good thing that has happened to me in this fucking life” He looked again at the window, looking the familiar shape of his lost love, red faced and giggly by whatever could Cartoonz be telling him.

Again, he muted everything around him and focused on the couple. He used to make Ohm giggle, he used to be the reason why he was blushing so hard all the time, he was the reason for the older one to moan softly with every kiss.

And just because he couldn’t stop being a jealous and controlling boyfriend, just because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut for a damn second, he lost everything.

He lost the only thing that had made him truly happy.

Moo sighed again and decided to left the empty classroom. They couldn’t get the work done today, just like yesterday, probably just like tomorrow.


End file.
